


Running From Kylo

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Ashley is in relationship with Jyn. Her cousin General Armitage Hux is after to make sure she is safe. But Kylo is hellbent on having Ashley. No matter the cost! ;-D





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo had lusted after Ashley with a burning passion. The way her creamy soft skin was perfectly tanned and it amazed him. Since she hadn't had sunlight. But her tan just seemed to stay on. Ashley knew what Kylo wanted from her. And it made her sick. Since, She was a straight up lesbian. She fancied the ladies. Since they were more tender. That they knew of lady issue's.

"Captain De LA Cruz, You were to report to me today. But, It says here that you are transferred to General Hux. Why is this?" asked Commander Ren to Captain De La Cruz.

"Because I rather not work alongside a man that has his dark sinister fantasies of his subordinate!" said Captain De La Cruz to Commander Ren.

"What in nine hell's are you talking about?" asked Kylo to Ashley madly.

"Sir, You've been giving me the fuck me possessive behavior. And to be honest I am a lesbian. Meaning I love ladies only. Not guy's!" said Ashley sternly.

"Subordinate, You will be mine's. And that pretty pink too!" said Kylo to Ashley.

"Not if I want her to stay by me. You are an animal!" said General Hux.

Kylo had stood shocked at what Ashley had said to him. It made General Hux utterly mirthful at her choice of words. Ashley had grabbed General Hux as they made there exit.

"General, Close your mouth. He was being an asshat!" said Ashley.

Ashley had shadowed the General for another two weeks. Kylo always not too far to be see how she was doing. The General saw that kylo had tried to get into his and Ashley's Quarter's. But, Was unable to due to lack of proper clearance codes.

As the general and captain De La Cruz were dueling. They were talking aswell. About everything and anything that needed to be fixed.

"General, We need to stop the resistance. And, I think I know how. Just working some factors out!" said Ashley.

She had knocked the general to his knee's now so fully.

"And Kylo keeps trying to get time with me. Alone!" said Ashley.

General Hux was hellbent on keeping his little cousin Ashley safe. General Hux had sent Kylo on a mission. Snoke had ordered Kylo to go too. To oversee nothing bad occurred. And to keep Kylo away from Ashley. Even though that wasn't even voiced. Ashley was still ill at ease.

"Thank you, General Hux. For helping me get Kylo away for awhile!" said Captain Ashley De La Cruz.

"It was my pleasure, dear cousin. He was a thorn in my side. And he needed to be stopped!" said General Hux.

Ashley couldn't contain herself. Hugging her cousin with all the love she had for him. He in these moments couldn't see sense to stop her. So, He hugged back.

"This isn't going to happen often, cousin!" said General Hux to Ashley.

Ashley had proceeded to do her job at Starkiller Base. All day however she felt like she was being followed. Picking up pace to get to safety. When pulled into a dark room. 

"Now my pretty pussy, I will teach you not to mess with me. Your mine. That pink pussy is mine too. No more running from me. No more fighting!" said Kylo hotly.

Ashley had realized that she was going to be raped by Kylo. And nobody was going to come to her rescue. Kylo had snuck his hand into her panties to her clit.

"Your so damn dry down there. I might be tempted to get it wet. Just make things funnier for me!" said Kylo to Ashley lustfully.

Kylo had hiked up her regulation skirt up. To reveal her red lacy panties. And tucking her those into his pocket to keep of now. Seeing her shaven so beautifully and smelling so delicious too. He wanted to ruin that divine pink pussy roughly.

"You think you could ever stop me. To keep me away from you!" said Kylo madly.

"She can't. But, I sure as hell can. Let her go right now, Ren!" said General Hux.

Ashley had been a sobbing mess. Kylo had everything in him to kill anybody in his way. And he would too. But, He'd have to plan it out a bit better next time.

"Until next time, my love. Your mine only!" said Kylo to her.

Kylo had swept out of the room. Ashley had put herself down. Anguish over what was happening. Armitage was sad for his dear cousin Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley had ran all the way to where Jyn was sure to be. But found she was not there. It made Ashley very mad and upset to find Jyn where she should be at. Going to The First Order pub to see Jyn flirting with some random bitch whore. Stomping over to Jyn and slapping her hard on her face. Tears ran down her face.

"Get your fucking shit out of my quarters now. I never want you to be by me. Obviously you never stop being a cumfuck creampuff whore." said Ashley vehemently.

"Where the fucking hell am I to go? I have nowhere to stay!" said Jyn pathetically.

Ashley looked at the skimpy dressed bitch. Jyn just gawked at Ashley with hurt. Then, Ashley had taken off to the sabergun training area. To burn off the anger. Staying long enough to ensure that Jyn got her shit. Kylo saw Ashley from afar. Admiring her stance on handling the gun in her arsenal. Rage burned in her now.

"I heard what happened between you and Jyn, cousin. And I am very deeply sorry to you. But you need to stay safe even more now. I have transferred Jyn to The Finalizer." said General Hux.

"Cousin thank you for that. But, I just need to process thing's. The girl I dated for three years cheats on me. Have Kylo hellbent on having me. Which is very gross. And to top it all off is that I have no clue what the fuck to do now!" said Ashley.

Ashley sank to the ground in sobs. She was literally tired and sad. General Hux was hurting cause hius cousin was. And Kylo was enjoying the sick glee of seeing her look so broken and scared. It was highly intoxicating to his senses.

"Ashley you must not let the events of what is happening hurt you. I will always be here tyo help you out. No matter what occurs!" said General Hux to her.

So they sat there til Ashley look way better. She had left to go her quarters alone. As she walked and felt that she was held down. And only knew it to be Kylo now.

"Well Well Well....I thought your ass would've gotten it by now. Your are so far in with your own sick agenda. One I will never enter. So kill me right now or kill me!" said Ashley weakly.

Kylo had traced her lower lips in his palm. Finding the evidence of what he caused her to be. He was going to make her into his personal sexbitch. Seeing her looking utterly fucked out of her mind. That way he liked the way she was for him.

"You make me ache to buried balls in you. Don't even deserve me really. You were mine to rule over the very moment your luscious self strutted in my view. Wanting to bend you over and see my cum leak from your womanhood!" said Kylo.

"You disgust me Kylo Fucking Ren. Must need people bag there heads so they can bare you fucking them.  You must be very desperate to fill me up!" said Ashley scathingly.

Kylo had slapped Ashley hard on her face. Blood spraying the floor below where she was petrified to stay there. Kylo took Ashley's busted lips in his hand. Making her look at him as he was walking to her. She looked in his eye's and found he was charming to look at. Damn her for being the hottie of Starkiller Base.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley felt helpless as Kylo sought out her most intimate places with skilled precision. It was going to haunt her for a long time to come. That was when her door had opened.

"Ren what in nine blazes are you doing? Let my cousin go. Or I will let Snoke know of what you do. And boy will he be mad!" said General Hux.

"You will not stop from tracking what is rightfully mine. And Ashley is for me, not you. I will make sure she cums every day. Either by hand or my cock or tongue!" said Kylo.

"You know she will never be for you or me. Definantly not me since I am her cousin. But she is straight as rain lesbian. She loves thee ladies!" said General Hux.

Kylo wasn't to be unnerved by this one bit. If he had to have her. Then he'd take her as she was. Ashley was scared for her life if her cousin agreed to this very union. 

"Kylo I am warning you to cease what you are doing. You have no grounds to be here. Your suppose to be five galaxies away settling a dispute." said General Hux.

Kylo looked at his precious Ashley one last time. She was then released from the force. Kylo bent down to the ground. As that was where Ashley was on the ground sobbing.

"You listen to me well and good. That sweet pathetic pussy will be seated on my cock. I will wreck you in the most beautiful way. Break you for my sole pleasure. You try to run from me and there will consequences." said Kylo to Ashley who was hyperventilating.

Kylo had stroked out of the room. Delighting in causing his dear Ashley trauma. Ashley had started to scream in her terror against Kylo. The General had a sedative with him. He had injected her and saw that she had passed out. Carrying her to his ship to run. Sending her in the opposite direction that Kylo was going. Armitage hated that he was forced to this actions. He had also packed fifty percent of her stuff. To keep her busy.

Kylo was happy that when he returned that she was going to be his. His to fuck the hell out of fully. Going to make sure that Ashley's pretty pink pussy remained on his cock. The way he imagined her face covered daily in his cum, her tiny pussy red and raw from the brutal fucking he'd give her ,and the way he'd chain her to his bed for her beatings.

"Commander Ren, We sensed that Ashley was towed away. To a location that hasn't been disclosed to us. How should we proceed?" asked his only female knight treá.

"Follow the ship and report back to me where it goes. Nobody moves my future empress without my knowledge. And the bitch will not dare to run from what shall forever be!" said Kylo to Treá.

Kylo would go settle this dispute and marry his queen. To be forever his cumrag as he deemed her to be for him. It made his cock ache to buried deep in her quivering cunt.

Armitage dreaded sending his dear cousin Ashley away. But what other choice did he have. So he sent her away and for her own. She'd wake up in a bed far away from here. 

Ashley was waking up on a planet system with a tropical feel to it. However wasn't atall pleased to discover that she was put here on purpose. But hey she wasn't going to complain one bit. Going to check if she had what she had needed. And saw her closet and dresser filled with her clothes. Her hygiene and make up product's were there aswell. And her holopad was fully charged and his saber gun was there too.

 


End file.
